1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a partial connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,956 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,867 disclose a connector with a partial connection detecting function. This connector has first and second connectable housings and a biasing spring in the second housing. The rear end of the biasing spring is fixed in the second housing and the first housing pushes the front end of the biasing spring back during connection. Thus, the spring is compressed resiliently and accumulates a biasing force.
The rear end of the spring is allowed to move back when the housings reach a properly connected state and the spring is restored resiliently to extend back. As a result, the biasing force in the spring is released.
The biasing spring is restored resiliently forward if a connecting operation is interrupted prematurely. Thus, the biasing forces in the spring push the first housing back, and the housings are separated forcibly from each other. The connected state of the housings can be detected by the forcible separation.
The front end of the first housing contacts and pushes the front end of the biasing spring. The first housing and the extended biasing spring are arranged one after another when the housings are connected properly. Therefore, the connector is large along a connecting direction of the housings.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to make a connector smaller.
The invention is directed to a connector with at least first and second housings that are connectable with each other. A biasing means is provided in the second housing, and the first housing can push a front end of the biasing means back. A backward movement restricting means is provided for restricting backward movement of the rear end of the biasing means during connection of the housings. However, a restriction on the backward movement of the rear end of the biasing means is canceled when the housings are connected properly. A pushing means enables the first housing to push the front end of the biasing means Thus, the biasing means is compressed resiliently and accumulates a resilient restoring force during connection of the housings. The pushing means enables the front end of the first housing to be more backward than the front end of the biasing means in its pushing state.
The biasing means preferably is resiliently or elastically compressable and extendable substantially parallel to the connecting and separating directions of the housings.
The front end of the first housing is more backward than the front end of the biasing means when the first housing is pushing the front end of the biasing means. Thus, front end of the biasing means and the front end of the first housing overlap by a specified distance, and the connector is smaller than the above-described prior art connector by the specified overlapped distance.
The pushing means preferably comprises a front stop that contacts the front end of the biasing means when the pushing portion is at its front limit position. The pushing means also comprises a pushable portion that is more backward than the front stop and that can be engaged by the first housing.
The first housing contacts the pushable portion and pushes the pushing means, and the front stop of the pushing means pushes the front end of the biasing means. Thus, the first housing indirectly pushes the biasing means via the pushing means. A contact position of the pushing means with the biasing means and a contact position of the pushing means with the first housing are displaced in forward and backward directions. Accordingly, the displacement causes the biasing means and the first housing to overlap.
The front end of the first housing preferably contacts the pushing means. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to form a contact for the pushing means on the outer surface of the first housing, and the first housing can be simpler.
The backward movement restricting means preferably moves in sliding contact with portions of the second housing.
The backward movement restricting means may have projections that engage corresponding stoppers in the second housing to restrict loose movement.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.